


analysis and acceptance

by QueenOfSkaro



Series: Little Fandom ABC [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSkaro/pseuds/QueenOfSkaro
Summary: Bucky is being an idiot. What else is new?





	

It was a long way coming, he guessed, as he watched none of his present friends look even remotely surprised. And as irritating as that was, he surely was too drunk to give much thought to them, of all people. Not with the person he wanted to never not think about was just standing a few yards off over at the bar, laughing along with some pretty brunet. Bucky hated that she looked smart too. Stupid people were so much easier to dislike than the brainy ones.  
Barnes laughed without apparent reason, only for the fact that he thought himself pretty funny indeed and maybe a little because of the fact that his chances weren’t anthing to laugh about, too. Natasha and Clint at last showed some emotion, even if it was concern for his health.

„You okay, asshat? Hit your head too hard while training?“ Clint grinned, flashing white teeth and boxing Natasha on the shoulder in fun. Without missing a beat she returned the punch, making both men wince in pain and sympathy respectably.   
„And it took you how long to get behind the fact that you got a crush?“ she asked in what sounded like boredom, but for Bucky it was clear that she was highly embarrassd by his behaviour and stupidity. He blinked a long moment.

„Well, considering I only just noticed him about 6 weeks ago I dare say I’m not that late,“ Bucky murmured, ripping his napkin into tiny bits, which earned him a kick to the shin. He left the shreds and tried to keep his hands still.   
„Six weeks? You think this only went on for six weeks? Try again, Barnes,“ she snorted in a way that told everyone that she didn’t give a damn that she wasn’t a prim little lady. Clint burped in answer and got punched again.

On the other side of the table Bucky had to stump down the impulse to vehemently deny anything other than his former declaration, but he had a lot of opportunity to learn from the past. He would have always went so much better if he’d just listened to her. He never did, though, earning him detentions, a police record and a few hellish weeks with a mysterious rash. He really should have listened then.

Trying to think back to the evening six weeks ago was bad enough with half a dozen shots and equally as much beer in his systems, but he managed to grasp the image of a pearly white smile and shining eyes vibrant with life and he couldn’t squash the dopey grin that settled across his face. Ignoring Clints guffaws he could remember the group of people surrounding Steve, who laughed heartily over their jokes, generally good with people.  
Bucky remembered that he himself kept to his little round of misfits, namely Clint aad Natasha and those ten minutes Wanda, who wanted just a small reprieve of her brothers overbearing attitude.

Throwing another look over at Steve their eyes collided like they were in one of those cheesy chickflicks Clint forced them to watch regularly and it was – different sounded too clichéd for Buckys tastes, but before he could think about it any more those bright eyes let him remember something else, something long forgotten.

Howling wind that whipped the hair off heads of whoever dared to go outside and Bucky still had football training on their rundown pitch behind the high school. They were frozen to the bone when the coach let them off at last and he couldn’t think about anything else than a hot shower and the weed he kept hidden in his unused vhs recorder.  
„what’s that runt doing there? Looks like a freaking popsicle.“, brock grunted, jerking his head over to a small figure at the side of the field. The Barnes wouldn’t have noticed him if not for that comment, but now that he did he couldn’t understand how he could have not. 

Blond hairs completely tussled from the wind, cheeks so red he looked almost feverish and a scarf pulled up to a runny nose he was still a real sight to behold.   
Bucky stopped walking and met the strangers eyes and saw the corners around them wrinkle in a smile he couldn’t see due to the scarf. 

Before the blond got out more than „Hello, I’m St-“ Brock yelled something about pizza and blow jobs and he was swept up in the whirlwind of the football team, into the changing rooms and into the warmth. And while the stranger, Steve, started going to their school and they were even placed in parallel classes bucky never got a real chance to talk to him again. Different friends, different hobbies, Bucky off to the army after graduation and Steve doing who knew what, probably college or something like that, the memory of cherry kissed cheeks faded to nothing.

Until he stared into exactly the same eyes he stared at all those time ago, disbelieving of the turn of his fate. A laugh startled past his lips and he turned to a smug looking redhead and Clint trying to balance a peanut on his nose.  
„You’ve got to be kidding me! That’s been years! We just started hanging out, you can’t possibly know this anymore.“, he exclaimed with vigour, but Natasha only laughed and of course she still remembered. He was sure he never caught her forgetting, like, anything. If she had to she still blackmailed him with that story about his goldfish.

A shadow settled over their table and Bucky looked up a gorgeous body to an even more gorgeous face standing in touching distance.  
„Eh- Hello. I’m Ste-“, the big blond smiled, waving awkwardly.  
„Did you see that? Did you see that? That’s been seven fucking peanuts, bitches.“ Clint yelled in triumph, knocking his fist onto the table and with that cutting Steve off mid-sentence.

In a burst of drunken giddiness Bucky looked up and met bright blues, capturing them, holding them, and then both bursting into peals of laughter.  
Heaving himself out of his seat he came up almost eye to eye with the mountain of a man.  
„Yes, hi Stevie. I’m Bucky. Let me buy you a drink.“

And while they sat at another table of their own without the pretty brunet and without Clint and they toasted to each other, Bucky swallowed thickly and accepted his fate, for he was exactly where he wanted to be.


End file.
